A flexible display apparatus often includes a light emitting device formed on a flexible substrate, and a thin film encapsulation layer formed for protecting the light emitting device from external moisture and oxygen influences. Since there are many right-angle-corner regions on the edge of the flexible display apparatus, the thin film encapsulation layer may be cracked under stress when the flexible display apparatus is bent. This problem can result in a degradation in water resistance and oxygen resistance of the thin film encapsulation layer, thus affecting the life of the flexible display apparatus.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a display panel, a fabricating method thereof, and a related display apparatus to at least partially alleviate one or more problems set forth above and to solve other problems in the art.